Tired of Waiting
by dcj
Summary: He could only hope that she would tire first.


These are snippets of Andy's dating life; I'm not sure of the timing…maybe over the course of a few weeks to a month, though not necessarily every day. She and Luke are together, but more often than not end up apart. It doesn't mean he cancels every date, just when something comes up (which happens more often than not.)

As always...I own nothing Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Andy was all dressed up and waiting for Luke to pick her up from the Penny when her cell phone rang. Sam was watching her from across the bar. <em>She looks amazing. <em>He couldn't smile though because he knew she was waiting for Callahan; they had a date.

Andy flipped open her phone. "Hey."

"Hey…um…about tonight…"

The smile immediately dropped off Andy's face and Sam knew that Callahan was letting her down once again. He watched as she walked dejectedly to the door, no doubt walking outside so she could hear him better. Sam lifted his hand to order another drink.

Andy let the door fall closed behind her and took a few steps away. "What is it Luke?" _As if I didn't know._

"I don't think I'm going to make it tonight. We just caught a break on that double murder I've been working on and I really need work on it tonight. We'll have to do it another time."

He didn't even ask if it was ok or if she was ok. His needs always seemed to come first.

"I was really looking forward to it." She complained. "We haven't been out other than to the Penny in weeks."

"I know, but duty calls. You understand; you know how it is."

Andy heard some muttering in the background before Luke spoke again. "Sorry…gotta run."

And then he was gone.

Andy didn't feel like going back into the Penny. She was overdressed for just hanging out with friends. She turned and walked home, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Sam had kept his eye on the door the entire time; he was expecting her to come back in alone knowing full well that Callahan stood her up. He would have happily bought her a drink and told her she was better off. He didn't know how long he'd been watching and waiting when Oliver finally grabbed his attention. He turned to join in the conversation. _She obviously wasn't coming back._

* * *

><p>Andy had been fussing around her apartment for the last couple of hours. She and Luke had planned to have a quiet, romantic dinner at home and she had gone all out, fixing an amazing meal complete with dessert. Everything was ready and just staying warm in the oven.<p>

He was a little late so she sat down on the couch to wait for him. She woke up an hour later and realized that he likely wasn't going to make it…again. She had tears in her eyes as she pulled everything out of the oven. She didn't want it to go to waste so she fixed a plate and ate it by herself as the tears fell quietly from her eyes. _Why was work always more important? Why couldn't she ever come first?_

Meanwhile, Sam was at the Penny drowning his sorrows; he knew that Andy had planned a quiet dinner for her and Callahan. He tried to be happy when she told him what she was making and how nice it was going to be, but it was tough. He wanted her to be happy though, so he tried to be supportive.

He had spent the last few hours at the bar torturing himself by imagining how nice it would be if he was the one sitting across from McNally enjoying a candlelit dinner for two. Every time the door opened, he would look up expectantly hoping that by some slight chance she might show up.

When he heard the door again, he glanced up to see Jerry strutting in followed closely by Luke.

Sam was shocked. "Hey Jer."

"Hey Sammy, we caught another break in the double murder case. Luke and I have been working on it the last couple of hours. I think this lead is finally going to pan out." He turned to Luke then. "Come on Callahan, I'll buy you a drink."

Luke nodded at Jerry before acknowledging Sam. "Swarek."

Sam was giving him the evil eye and Luke wondered if they would ever get along. "Callahan." He responded, with clear disdain. "I thought you had plans tonight."

"What?"

"Plans? With Andy?"

"Shit." Luke grabbed his phone and quickly called but there was no answer. He settled for sending her a quick text saying he was sorry. He then proceeded to put his phone away and grab the drink from Jerry, carrying on as if nothing was wrong.

Sam couldn't stomach it so he paid for his drink and left. _That man has no clue what he has._

The next day, Andy looked tired and sad, leaving Sam not much better.

* * *

><p>Andy and Luke were planning to go to the movies; she had been looking forward to it all week. Ten minutes before he was due to pick her up, he phoned her to cancel.<p>

This time she didn't stay home, and she didn't cry. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself; she just wanted to go out and have fun. So she called Traci to make sure they were there and went to the Penny to join her friends.

She approached the bar to order a drink when Sam stepped up beside her. "I thought you were going to the movies."

"Luke couldn't make it."

Sam grimaced and Andy knew exactly what he was thinking. She knew that he thought she should be more important to Luke than that. He continuously told her she deserved better, and it was getting harder and harder not to listen. He didn't say it out loud though and she appreciated that.

She let Sam buy her drink and they just sat at the counter and talked for awhile. When Traci finally got her attention, Andy headed over to the rookie table to join her other friends, while Sam stood up and moved to join his.

Sam knew what they were going to say and he knew there was no stopping them so he just sat down and waited. He listened as they took turns telling him to give it up, that she was with Callahan, and that he needed to stop waiting around for her and move on with his life. But he just couldn't make himself do it.

* * *

><p>It was the end of a long shift and Andy was thankful to finally be heading back to the barn. She was looking forward to her evening when she received a text from Luke cancelling their make-up date for the movie.<p>

The frown that crossed her face did not go unnoticed by Sam. "Let me guess, Callahan bailed again."

"Yep."

"You know you're never going to see that movie."

"You know what…I am going to see it." Andy decided, flipping her phone open again. "Maybe Traci can get her mom to watch Leo."

Not one to pass up on an opportunity, Sam prompted. "What about me?"

"What?"

"What about me?"

"You want to go see the movie with me?" She asked incredulously.

"I thought you'd never ask." He teased with a grin.

And Andy couldn't help but smile back. _Leave it to Sam to make her feel better. _"My treat." She promised.

Sam knew it wasn't a date, but right now this was the closest he was going to get and he was going to take it.

"You can pay for the movie but I'm buying the snacks." He bartered.

They left the theatre laughing, having completely enjoyed the movie and each other's company. Anyone on the outside looking in would have assumed it was a date. And when Sam dropped Andy off at her apartment he couldn't help but wish that it was because he definitely wanted to kiss her good night.

He sighed as he watched the light go on in her apartment before he drove away.

When Sam met up with his friends before parade the next morning, they said they missed him at the Penny last night and asked him where he had been. They were all secretly hoping that maybe he had finally given up waiting for McNally and gone on a date. They tried not to show their disappointment when he told them he went to the movies with her.

When they saw Callahan approach McNally and try to worm his way back into her good graces, Jerry couldn't hold it in any more. "Aren't you tired of waiting for her?"

Was he tired of waiting? Absolutely, but it still wasn't going to stop him. He knew he would wait for as long as it took. He knew she would figure it out sooner or later, but she had to do it on her own. He needed to know that she wanted him back…that **she** chose him.

Best herded them all into parade, saving Sam from having to try and put it into words. But they saw the answer written clearly on his face.

* * *

><p>Since they didn't get to have their home cooked meal the last time Andy decided to try again. She was making a roast, cream cheese mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, the works. For dessert, she was just going to have fresh fruit; she would already be way over her regular caloric intake for the day after all that food.<p>

Andy had made most of the preparations the day before. The roast was already cooking in the crock pot and she would just have to put the rest in the oven when she got home. Luke was expected for supper at 7 o'clock.

She was in the locker room at 5:30pm when her phone rang. She wasn't surprised when Luke told her that he wouldn't be coming; disappointed yes but not surprised. She couldn't help but ask herself when she would learn that she might not ever be the most important thing in his life.

Andy sat down for a minute feeling sorry for herself, but she got up quickly deciding that she couldn't let her mood be ruined. She texted Sam. _ 'Have you left yet?'_

'_No why?'_

'_Can you meet me out front?'_

'_Sure.'_

"Hey, McNally." Sam greeted as she approached his truck. "What's up?"

"I think I need help."

"Why? What happened?"_  
><em>

She couldn't help but smile at the concern in his voice. "I have this huge meal at home ready to be cooked and I have no one to share it with."

Sam frowned knowing Callahan had bailed on her again. He wondered when she would learn that Callahan was not the man for her and how long he would have to wait for that to happen. He knew he wouldn't give up, but he wasn't above helping her with her lesson either.

"Well, I happen to know of a guy who loves a home cooked meal and would never turn down the invitation of a beautiful woman…for anything."

She missed the pointed look and obvious dig at Luke; she was too focused on the fact that he had implied that she was beautiful. She tried her best to hide the blush before regaining her composure and glancing up at Sam. "Well could you tell that man that supper is at seven, but he can come over any time."

"I'll let him know." Sam assured her with a wink.

He smiled as he watched her walk away, deciding he would run home quickly to change and pick up some wine on his way over.

He was just climbing into his truck when Oliver and Noelle walked up. "Sammy, you coming to the Penny?"

"Nope, sorry; I just got a better offer."

From the look on his face, they were pretty sure that it had something to do with McNally. They just shook their heads wondering when he would stop waiting around for more than the few crumbs she was throwing him and how McNally couldn't see what she was doing to him.

It was a fantastic meal – excellent food and even better company. When Andy served the dessert, Sam commented. "It's a good thing we're just having fruit for dessert because I don't think I have room for much else. Andy, that was amazing."

Andy blushed at his use of her first name and at the compliment; Sam wasn't known for giving them very often.

He stayed for an after dinner drink and then headed home. It had been a great night and they had completely enjoyed each other's company. They both went to sleep that night with a smile and the likelihood of sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>It was her day off and Andy needed an old dresser moved into her apartment. It had belonged to her great grandmother and her dad was finally ready to get it out of his apartment. She called Luke hoping he could give her a hand, but when he couldn't she called Sam without a second thought.<p>

"Hey Sam."

"Hey McNally; how's the day off?"

"Good. I've been doing a bunch of cleaning and now I just need to move my great grandmother's dresser from my Dad's to my house."

Sam chuckled; he knew where this was going. "Let me guess. You need a friend with a truck."

"Preferably with some nice strong arms…and broad shoulders too." She complimented, easily imagining just how well Sam filled out a t-shirt.

Sam grinned. _So maybe she did notice. _"Well, I did have plans for the day."

She didn't need to know yet that they were already done; he wanted her to work for it a little.

"Oh." She paused, disappointed. "Are you really busy though? I don't want to intrude on your day off, but it won't take long. It's just dad really wants to get it out of there."

"It's fine McNally. I got done what I needed to, so I can slip over. When do you want me?"

Andy remained quiet while she contemplated the weight of Sam's words; she was starting to realize that she wanted him there all the time.

"McNally?"

"Huh?"

"When should I come over?"

"Can you come now?" She asked eagerly.

Her company was all he needed, though he couldn't help but tease. "I'll be right over…but you know it's going to cost you."

Andy laughed. "Fine. How about we order some takeout, my treat of course, and stop to pick up a movie on the way back from Dad's?"

"OK, but I'm picking the movie this time; no more chick flicks."

"You loved that movie as much as I did." She mocked.

He did, but mostly because of how much she was enjoying it. "Alright, I did. But I'm still picking this time."

"Deal. See you in a few."

After Sam got Andy from her place, they picked up the dresser from her dad's, grabbed some takeout, and headed to the movie store. After much debate, Sam picked out an action movie that Andy finally agreed too. They went back to her apartment, put the dresser in place and settled in for a relaxing evening at home. Chinese food, a couple of beers, and a big bowl of popcorn later, Sam headed home. _Best day off ever._

* * *

><p>Andy and Luke were supposed to go out to a club and he had just picked her up when his phone rang. She listened as he agreed to be at the barn in 20 minutes. "Do you want me to take you back home?"<p>

Andy looked great and wasn't going to waste it; she was going out. "Nope. Can you drop me off at the Penny? Traci said she was going to be there all night."

Andy walked into the Penny and more than one set of male eyes followed her progress to the rookie table, including Sam's. _Damn she looked good. _How Callahan could leave her alone for even a second when she looked like that was beyond Sam.

Andy spent the evening drinking with Traci and the rest of her friends. Even after the boys left, Traci and Andy were going strong. They kept each other company while they vented about their guys, having each been let down once again.

When the bartender decided to cut them off, Sam decided to intervene. "Come on ladies. I think it's time for you to head home."

He led the ladies out to his truck. When he opened the passenger door, Andy slid in with Traci following directly behind. Andy sat in the middle beside Sam and rested her head on his shoulder all the way to Traci's house. When they dropped Traci off, she thanked Sam and told him what a great guy he was.

"You are great, Sam, you know that." Andy agreed, not bothering to move from her seat in the middle.

"I know." Sam said with a chuckle. _…if only you'd realize that when you're sober._

"I'm serious." Andy insisted, resting her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Why can't Luke be like you?" She wondered aloud.

Her words weighed heavily on his heart, but she was in no condition for a real conversation so he kept it light. "There's no one like me McNally."

"I know that." She whispered, clearly believing every word.

Sam was touched by the conviction in her voice.

He thought she had fallen asleep when he heard her start muttering again. But he wasn't sure if she was even talking to him anymore.

"You're always there for me. He never puts me first and yet I still sit and wait for him. You always put me first. Why did I pick safe? Why didn't I pick you? I wanted you, but I was scared. What if you don't want me back? What if you leave?"

Sam finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and was hoping to pull Andy closer to it. "You don't have to be scared Andy." He assured her. "I will never leave you…and I want you too."

Sam felt Andy take a deep breath and looked down at her when she didn't respond. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was even, and she was smiling contentedly…in her sleep. Sam sighed realizing that she probably hadn't heard a word he said.

* * *

><p>At the end of shift the next day, Andy knocked on the door of Luke's office and she wasn't upset at all. "Luke, we need to talk."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at the Penny with his friends and had just stepped up to get them all a refill when his phone rang.<p>

"Swarek." He answered, as he motioned to the bartender that he wanted another round.

"Sam, will you go out with me?" Andy blurted before she had the chance to chicken out.

"Did he stand you up again?" Sam asked trying to disguise the bitterness that had crept into his voice.

He hadn't given up; he knew there was no way he could make himself do that. But still it was getting harder and harder to see them together especially after the other night. She was it for him and he needed her to figure it out. _When would she realize that she was important and that she did come first…to him?_

"No…I'm asking you to go out with me?" She clarified.

He couldn't help but need further confirmation. "You mean as your friend?"

"No…as the one man in my life who I can count on and the only man that I want to be with."

She could hear the small smile in Sam's voice when he asked. "What brought this on?"

"This morning, my dad called to give me tickets to a ball game and I realized that I didn't even want to ask Luke – and not because I thought he'd bail but because I truly didn't want to go with him. I want to go with you. I want to be with you."

Quietly she added. "…and you said you want me too."

_She did hear me. _Sam stayed quiet trying to process everything she was saying and convince himself that it was really happening.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?" She was getting nervous. _Was she dreaming when she thought she heard him say that he wanted her._

She didn't need to be there to see the dimples; she knew they were firmly in place when she heard his answer. "I think you should get that butt of yours down here so we can go somewhere and celebrate."

Andy couldn't help but laugh; she hadn't been this happy in a long time. Sam's laughter mixed perfectly with hers as she ran down the street as quickly as she could.

"So it's a date?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's a date." He confirmed, as he brought the drinks back to the table and hung up.

Oliver, Jerry and Noelle heard the tail end of the conversation. "Good for you, Sammy." Jerry commented, clapping him on the back.

"You finally get tired of waiting?" Oliver asked.

"Nope."

They all looked at each other; they could have sworn he said he had a date. "You didn't?"

"No... **I** didn't."

The door to the Penny flew open to reveal Andy, flushed from running but with the widest smile they had ever seen on her face. She scanned the bar for Sam, tears glistening in her eyes when they finally met his.

Sam turned back to his friends with a look of complete happiness (and a little relief mixed in.) "…**she** did."

Sam put his share of money down on the table and walked over to meet her. He put his arm around her and pulled her in close so he could kiss her temple.

"Shall we?" He said as they turned around and exited the bar. This was a celebration meant only for two.

The waiting was over. She wasn't waiting to be important – she already was.

And he wasn't waiting for her to choose him – she already had…maybe even before she knew it herself.


End file.
